1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packet transmission method and system for transmitting received packets, and a base station, a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) terminal, and a wireless LAN system using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 14 is a block diagram showing a configuration of a wireless LAN system according to a prior art example. Real time communication such as VoIP (Voice on Internet Protocol) via a conventional wireless LAN will be explained with reference to FIG. 14. In FIG. 14, terminals 1301, 1302, . . . , 130N respectively have a CODEC (COder-DECoder) and a network interface for transmitting and receiving packets 1, 2, . . . , N for data communication and real time communication. A network 1310 consists of Internet or a LAN or the like capable of IP (Internet Protocol) communication and transmits data packets and RTP (Real Time Protocol) packets.
Packets 1311 (packets 1, 2, . . . , N) correspond to RTP packets transmitted from the terminals 1301, 1302, . . . , 130N and transfer media data such as voice, moving pictures to individual destinations. A base station 1320 bridges the packets 1311 (RTP packets) transmitted through the network 1310 to a wireless LAN. Wireless LAN packets 1321, 1322, . . . , 132N comprise wireless LAN headers and payloads 1, 2, . . . , N respectively, and correspond to RTP packets bridged to the wireless LAN and transfer real-time communication data such as voice, moving pictures to wireless LAN terminals 1331, 1332, . . . , 133N. The wireless LAN terminals 1331, 1332, . . . , 133N decode the received wireless LAN packets 1321, 1322, . . . , 132N (RTP packets) to reproduce the media data such as voice, moving pictures respectively.